<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweet Boy by PeopleDoGoBothWays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595766">My Sweet Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays'>PeopleDoGoBothWays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in 2012</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sweet Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738918">Fill: boypussy, squirting, dubcon, sexual slavery, oral</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in 2012</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your sample is ready for you, Mr. Karofsky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave nodded, hiding a grimace as he entered the stark white room. He hated the way they call them samples, purchases, like they weren't people. Yes, he was looking to buy one, but he's not a monster. He'd give him a good home, buy him anything he wants- heaven knows he can afford to do it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything else you need, sir?" the female attendant asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave shakes his head. "I'm good, thanks" he replied with a forced smile. The attendant nodded and exited the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave knelt in front of the opening in the wall, where his "sample" was visible only from the crotch downward. He'd requested to try this one out alone, early, before the facility opened for the day. As the highest-paid attorney in Ohio, he could afford to do such things. He'd selected this particular boy, who was guaranteed to be untouched. But not for long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that thought, Dave took in the sight before him. Long pale legs, spread widely to reveal a hairless, light pink pussy. He didn't want to frighten the poor boy- he hated how they were only supposed to "sample" the pussy orally from a hole in the wall. It was so impersonal. Some men might be looking for a sex slave, but Dave was looking for someone to love, take care of and share his life with. He began by rubbing the boys' soft feet, gently, trying to get him used to being touched. After spending a few minutes massaging each foot, he started to caress each of those gorgeous long legs. He already knew that this boy was beautiful everywhere- the prettiest ones where photographed and offered to the richest men to choose from. They were then expected to "sample" more than one boy before deciding to "purchase" one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave was glad he got first pick, especially as he leaned in to get a whiff of that pretty pussy. The smell alone caused him to almost growl and begin to harden. It was so sweet, so pure. "Look at you, baby. No one's ever touched that gorgeous cunt. Oh, I'm gonna make you feel so, so good, my sweet boy." He let his warm breath ghost over the boys' pussy lips. The smallest little hole he'd ever seen clenched slightly, and a drop of moisture trickled out. Whoa, is he that sensitive? Dave wondered. He gently dragged a finger from where the wetness had escaped, up to the boys' clit. That tiny hole clenched again, and more of that sweet nectar dripped out. Oh my, Dave thought, I have got to taste this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His tongue followed the path his finger had just taken, from the moistened entrance to the clit, which was beginning to swell with arousal. Dave had never tasted anything so good in his life. He would be taking this boy home, today. He licked again, quicker this time, and again, and again, picking up speed as his instincts took over. The boys' petite little hole dripped warm, sweet liquid, which Dave happily lapped up. He could barely stand it- this had to be the best pussy he'd ever experienced. He poked his tongue inside just a little bit, but this boy was most definitely a virgin- he was way too tight for anything to penetrate him. That'll come later, Dave thought lasciviously, and so will he. In fact- he leaned in even closer, placing his hands on the boys' perfect, round ass cheeks, and buried his face into that wet cunt. Dave groaned at the taste, the smell, and attached his lips to the now swollen clit. He sucked hard, moving a hand down to palm himself through his slacks and wishing he could hear his boy moan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt was screaming, both in pleasure and frustration. His body desperately wanted to writhe around on the bed, but he was strapped into place. The hands massaging his feet and legs were large and capable, and he had hummed happily at the feeling. Then he felt that breath on his pussy, that large finger, and that wonderful tongue. It did things to him that he'd never felt before. He felt the vibrations of the man's groaning against his cunt, and tried in vain to grind against the mysterious face. There was a pressure building inside him, something unfamiliar, but it got stronger as his clit was sucked mercilessly. There was a sudden burst of pleasure that made his whole body tense up, and then a rush of liquid from inside of him. He lay still, panting. Holy shit. That was AMAZING.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave wiped his face, which was still frozen in an expression of shock. That beautiful, virginal little pussy had squirted all over him. It was better than he could've hoped for. He grinned and pressed the button for assistance. When an attendant arrived in the room, he said, "I'll take him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt was removed from his restraints and taken back to the dormitory. With pink cheeks and a dreamy smile, he settled on his bed after having gratefully put on fresh clothes. He'd just opened the novel he was reading, when the doors of the dormitory opened. All of the boys looked up in curiosity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing at the door was the Doctor, and beside him, a tall, handsome and well-dressed man. "Kurt!" the Doctor called. "Come here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt got up from his bed, self conscious of all the eyes on him. He walked towards the two men and stopped in front of them. The handsome man smiled at him. Wow. This man was gorgeous. Tall and broad, with a warm smile, and that suit! It looked expensive. Kurt was even more ashamed of his plain cotton shirt and pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come with us" the Doctor commanded. He and the handsome man turned to exit, and Kurt followed at their heels. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the doors had closed, they turned back to Kurt. "Kurt" said the Doctor, "This is Mr. David Karofsky. He is your new Master. You are to go with him, now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt looked up at Mr. Karofsky in disbelief. This man was his new Master? He'd...bought him? Dave smiled at the boy and licked his lips. Kurt blushed- was this the man who'd pleasured him this morning?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kurt! Greet your Master!" the Doctor admonished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"H-hello, Mr.-" Kurt stammered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Doctor. I've got it from here" Dave cut in smoothly. He shook hands with the Doctor, who left to get the other boys ready for their "service".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello, Kurt" Dave said with a soft smile, caressing the boys' smooth cheek. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt's blush intensified. "Hello, Mr.-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave placed a finger over Kurt's plump lips. "I want you to call me Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt looked up at Dave through his lashes. "Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave groaned. "Yes, my sweet, sweet boy. I'm your Daddy now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You- you were the one who..." Kurt hesitated, his cheeks deeply flushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, baby. I made your beautiful little pussy squirt. It was delicious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt bit his lip. "I liked it" he whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave stepped even closer and wrapped an arm around his boy's waist. "I'm glad" he sighed. "From now on, I'm going to do my best to make you happy every day, my Kurt. You can have anything you'd like, as long as you're a good boy for Daddy." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's tempting lips, earning a shy smile from the boy. "Now, you must be hungry. I've got some brunch waiting in the car for us, but we'll have to eat on the way, I'm afraid. Can't have my sweet boy dressed in such plain clothes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt glowed. "You mean- we're going shopping?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course we are, my darling." Dave offered his arm to Kurt. "Let's go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt could scarcely believe this. He'd been so frightened when he was taken from his family, to such a scary and unfamiliar place. That was what happened to boys like him. Boys with pussies. Kurt had always been uncertain and a little ashamed about his anatomy. He'd  never touched himself, or let anyone see him naked. That was, until they'd made him strip so they could take pictures of him. Kurt shuddered at the thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that was all behind him now. He'd been bought (ugh) by a gorgeous, very wealthy and seemingly kind man. A man who would take care of him. A man who had given him the most exquisite pleasure- and enjoyed doing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now, they were in that man's- his Daddy's- limo, enjoying fresh fruit and slices of French bread with cheese. Kurt had never eaten so well in his life. Dave couldn't take his eyes off the perfect, perfect boy who was now his. His beautiful Kurt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is so good" Kurt enthused, licking his fingers. Dave's cock twitched at the sight. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and brought those fingers to his mouth. "Mmmm" he moaned. "You taste good everywhere, don't you, baby?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt was beginning to think his cheeks would always remain pink while in his Daddy's presence. "I..I don't know" he giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave draped a muscled arm around Kurt's slim shoulders. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart." He tilted Kurt's chin up so he could look into the boys' eyes. "I'm so happy I found you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. "I...never thought anyone would want me...the way I was."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave kissed him softly. "You're perfect" he asserted. "You're what I've always been looking for." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt looked down at his lap. "Daddy...how much...how much did you pay for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave chuckled. "I wanted to give them my whole fortune for you, but I figured I'd need something left to pamper my sweet boy with." He sighed. "You cost me a hundred thousand, Kurt. The most expensive boy ever sold." Kurt's mouth opened in shock. Dave embraced him and kissed his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The car stopped then. "Now, let's get you a new wardrobe, my darling."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spent the afternoon shopping, Kurt picking out anything he liked. Dave didn't mind Kurt leading the way, he loved watching his boy try on all those tight pants. He never complained about carrying  Kurt's purchases, and even carried Kurt when he was tired of walking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed at he was lifted up bridal-style. "You're so strong, Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave beamed as he carried his boy out the waiting limo. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he saw where they lived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as he'd anticipated, Dave saw Kurt's bright blue-green eyes light up when they arrived home. Dave had a huge, ornate house outside of Dayton all to himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my..." Kurt stared as they entered the grand foyer. It was the most amazing house he'd ever seen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is where you live now, sweetheart" Dave told him gleefully. "Come on, they should have dinner all ready for us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They ate in the huge dining room, Kurt sitting to the left of Dave at the head of the table. Dave could already feel so much love for this boy. He had to remind himself to finish his meal instead of staring at Kurt the whole time- he'd need his strength for later on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After dinner, Dave ran Kurt a warm bath while the boy brushed his teeth. He couldn't wait to play with that sweet little pussy again. He had lots of plans for his boy- hopefully he could get through a few of them tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave scooped up Kurt, who giggled and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck. He was placed into the warm water of the tub, and Dave caressed his smooth shoulders, making sure he was all wet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt moaned softly as Dave dipped his hand under the water to brush his clit. "Oh! Daddy, won't you come in here with me?" he pouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave growled. "Yes, of course I will, baby." He stood up and stripped off his clothes, finally freeing his aching cock. Kurt's eyes widened at the size. Dave grinned and slid into the tub behind his boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you worry, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good tonight. Nothing to be afraid of." Dave began rubbing his huge cock between Kurt's slick, round ass cheeks and teasing his clit with his finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohhh" Kurt responded happily. He pushed back against Dave's thrusts. "That feels nice, Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmmm, yes it does. You are such a good boy. I can tell I'm going to love having you here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to love living here with you, Daddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave gave Kurt a gentle smack on his pussy. "Such a good boy. Now, let me get you all clean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kurt's hair and body had been washed, Dave picked him up and wrapped him in a soft, fluffy robe. He lead his boy by the hand into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave climbed on top of Kurt and kissed him hungrily. He reached down to hastily undo Kurt's robe and rubbed his cock against Kurt's wet pussy. Kurt's mouth opened in a moan, and Dave licked into it, rubbing his tongue against Kurt's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baby, you're making your Daddy so hard for you." Dave took his cock in hand and rubbed the head against Kurt's swollen clit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahhh Daddy" Kurt cried in reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, yes baby. Moan for Daddy. Daddy loves that." Dave lowered himself until that gorgeous, sweet-scented pussy was right in his face. He rubbed the clit roughly. "Daddy needs more of your sweet juices now, baby." With that, he dove in headfirst, running his tongue from Kurt's dripping hole to his clit quickly, repeatedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yesss Daddyyyy" his sweet boy squealed above him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave groaned, the vibrations making Kurt's voice go even higher. He poked his tongue at Kurt's entrance again, and this time it let him in just a little bit. Dave licked up those delicious juices over and over, until he couldn't take it much longer. He pushed a finger inside Kurt's tight heat, causing him to scream and squirt all over his face once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave got up and pulled Kurt's robe off to wipe his face with. "Good boy. Now, Daddy just has to feel how tight that pussy is. but tell me if it hurts too much, and I'll stop."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt nodded and leaned up to kiss his Daddy. Dave responded eagerly, rubbing his length up and down Kurt's slit a few more times as their tongues tangled with each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, Dave pushed his fat cockhead against Kurt's soaked cunt. He could barely get inside, it was so impossibly tight. Once he did, however, he could not believe how hot and wet it also was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohhhh, sweet boy" he growled, feeling that beautiful pussy flutter around him. "My sweet, sweet baby, am I hurting you? Are you all right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt was flushed from his face down to his navel, panting and writhing on the bed. "Ahhhhhh, Daddy!" he screamed. "Ohh, it feels so good, please don't stop, Daddy, I need-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed right back into that hot, wet cunt. Kurt continued to scream as his Daddy pounded into him, hitting his G-spot on every thrust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes, yes, my sweet boy. Ohhh, you feel so good, so tight around Daddy's cock. Daddy loves your sweet little pussy, ohhhh yes!" He picked Kurt up off the bed and kept fucking him, holding him in place with his muscled arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, yes Daddy, ohhhh Daddy, love that big cock, feels soooo good...ahhhhhh!" Kurt arched his back beautifully as he came, his cunt clenching even tighter around Dave and his juices dripping out onto the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave growled. "Ahhhhhh fuck yes baby, so fucking good, so tight, such a fucking good boy for Daddy...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He emptied his seed into Kurt's cunt with a loud, deep growl. Kurt clenched again, screaming as more liquid dripped from his pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dave placed his boy down onto the bed gently as he pulled out. "You're perfect, my darling. Just perfect." He lay down beside Kurt, both of them panting, and pulled his boy into his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy" Kurt sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>